All these little things
by Striker in the night
Summary: Finn finally proposes to Flame princess after five years dating.


Finn lied with Flame princess under the star filled night sky, it was there 5 anniversary of the time they started dating and Finn wanted to make it special.

"This has been amazing Finn!" Said Flame princess as she slid her hand into Finn's hair, she had learnt how to control her fire so she wouldn't burn anything.

"Yeah! Just one more thing look up." Said Finn as fire works burst into the night sky and filled the air.

"Oh Finn!" Said Flame princess as tiny tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"I love you Flame princess." Said Finn.

"I love you too." Said Flame princess kissing Finn on the mouth.

::::::::::::::::::

Finn snuck out of the house he and Flame princess lived in went to the old tree house and walked inside.

"Hey Jake you home?" Asked Finn as a old gray bull dog answered.

"Oh hello Finn!" Said the Dog smiling.

"Jake I need some advice." Said Finn smiling.

"Oh okay, well sit in the couch." Said Jake

"Okay." said Finn sitting on the couch and waited for Jake to sit on the other side.

"So what do you need advice on?" Asked Jake passing Finn a cup of hot chocolate

"I want to propose to Flame princess but I'm not sure how." Said Finn drinking some of the hot chocolate.

"Well, I proposed to Lady rainicorn by singing." Said Jake sighing and looking at the photo of him and Lady as newly weds.

"Okay, you think I should sing?" Asked Finn finishing the hot chocolate and putting the cup on the table.

"Yes and I have the perfect song." Said Jake getting up and grabbing a few pages of music sheet and Finn nodded his and left to get a ring from choose goose.

::::::::::::::::::

"So Finn what did you want me for?" Asked Flame princess she was dressed in one of her ball gowns and was sitting with Finn in front of a roaring fire.

"Something special," Said Finn grabbing a guitar from a pile of bushes, "This was the place we had our first date," Flame princess smiled as she remembered that night and Finn started Singing.

"Your hand fit's in mine, like it was made just for me, but bears this in mind, that it was meant to be and I'm joining up the dots with the light coming from your cheeks and it all makes sense to me," Sang Finn and continued playing the song, "I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, you've never loved you're stomach or your thighs, the sparks that appear every time you cry, but I'll love them endlessly,"

"Finn.." Said Flame princess feeling like she was about to cry But Finn continued playing.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if I do then it's you oh it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things," Sang Finn and Flame princess smiled and covered her face trying to hide the tears of pure happiness. "You can't go to bed without a cup of coal tea and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep and all those conversation are the secrets that I keep though it makes no sense to me, I know that you never loved the sound of your voice on tape, you never want to know how much you way, you may think your not as pretty as other princess you've seen but you're perfect to me." Flame princess smiled at the song and Wanted Finn to continue.

"I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true then it's you, it's you they add up too I'm in love with you and all these little things," Sang Finn continuing the song, "You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you, you'll never treat yourself darling but I want you to, if I let you know I'm here for you maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, I've just let all these little things slip out of my mouth, cause it's you, oh it's you they add up to and I'm in love with you and all these little things, I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth, but if it's true, it's you oh it's you they add up to and all these little things," As Finn finished the sing he brought out a small box and got down on one knee, "Flame princess will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Flame princess smiled.

"Yes Finn I will," Said Flame princess tackling Finn to the ground and kissing him on the cheek. "I will."


End file.
